


The Type Of Boyfriend

by endlesslove616



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, boyfriend ashton, fluffy ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslove616/pseuds/endlesslove616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ashton's the type of boyfriend to..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Type Of Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure how to set this up, so I kind of just repeated the quote and spaced it all out into sections! I hope you liked it!

Ashton's the type of boyfriend to wake you up really early so he can spend the morning with you. He'd like to wake up a little before you to watch you sleep and adore how you were so calm and peaceful. He'd like to gently wake you up and ask you how you slept. He'd love to cuddle while you were still half asleep and would wrap his arms around you and press gentle kisses on your neck. He'd sometimes like to get up and make you and him pancakes or eggs and bring them to you in bed whilst you flip through the tv channels and complain how there isn't anything on in the morning. He'd like to steal your pillow as you guys cuddled until you got pissed off and whacked him with it and pretended to cry like a baby. He would like to watch you as you lay on your side and scroll through twitter and text your friends and tell you that you text really fast. He'd like to play with your hair and hold it in his hands. He'd like to give you a neck massage until you told him to stop because it tickled. He'd love to stay in bed all morning with you. 

 

Ashton's the type of boyfriend to ask you if you wanted to wear one of his shirts today, and if you said no he would make you promise to wear one tomorrow. He'd always tell you that you take too long to put your makeup on, and that you didn't need it in the first place. He'd love to tell you which perfume to wear today and he'd love to smell it on you. He'd make sure that you had everything before you left the house, because you were sometimes forgetful. He'd hold your hand in the car while he drove or in the back he'd lean on your shoulder. He'd like to give you piggy back rides because he didn't want you walking all that way.

 

Ashton's the type of boyfriend that if you weren't with him that day, he'd text you at least times a day, asking if you were okay, saying he was just checking up on you. He'd ask how your day is going and tell you that he misses you loads and how he can't wait to see you tomorrow. He'd send you random pictures he had saved on his phone that made you laugh. He'd text you random emojis until you didn't text him back and he'd call you because he thought something happened and say "how dare you not answer back my emoji text." He'd call you at three in the morning just to hear your voice and when you would always say "go to bed, ashton" and say he loves you. 

 

Ashton's the type of boyfriend that loves your family and when he gets to visit them. He'd love to play with your younger cousins and have his ass beat by your brother at video games. He'd love to help your mom cook dinner and talk sports with your dad. He'd like to look at everything in your old bedroom and question all the trophies, medals and pictures. He'd look in your old closet to find old dresses and summer clothes and tell you how cute you probably looked in them. Hes the type of boyfriend to beg your mom to whip out the photo album of you when you were younger and take pictures on his phone of his favorite photos of you. He'd laugh at when you had birthday cake all over your face and when you did a funny pose. He'd gush over how cute you looked on your first day of school. He'd thank your dad for taking a picture of you when you were ten years old and innocently sleeping on the couch, it was Ashton's new lock screen photo. He'd watch home videos and he'd kiss the top of your head that was buried in his chest from embarrassment.

 

Ashton's the type of boyfriend to tell you he loves you at best moments and the most random moments. He'd treat you like a princess and he was your prince charming. You would be his everything. He's that type of boyfriend to love and adore you with all his heart and make sure that you were always happy. He'd be that boyfriend who's infatuated with his girlfriend. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, if you did leave a kudos :~)


End file.
